


Dating Advice from Yuki

by Lake_Toya



Series: Running x Volleyball [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Kakehai and Oikage are more background relationships here, M/M, talk about sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: Kageyama decides he needs some advice on dating Oikawa, so who else would he go to except Yuki? Except maybe it's a bit more advice than he really wanted.***Based off the fic series by jfiacre where Kageyama from HQ and Kakeru from Kazetsuyo are half brothers.





	Dating Advice from Yuki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [discomfort runs skin deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591649) by [jfiacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfiacre/pseuds/jfiacre). 



Kakeru was getting ready to settle into his futon when he noticed his younger half brother smiling and typing at his phone screen while laying in his own futon.

“What’s going on, Tobio?”

Tobio quickly shoved his phone down onto his pillow. With the light pink dusting the younger brother’s cheeks, Kakeru quickly guessed, “Going on another date with Oikawa?”

“Uh. Yes.” Kageyama answered with a not-quite scowl on his face, causing his older half brother to laugh.

“It’s okay Tobio. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

It was a few moments before Kageyama spoke up again, “Uh, hey. You’re dating Haiji-san right? H...h...how did, or when…” Kageyama balled his hands into fists, he could ask this, “When did you two start sleeping together?”

Kakeru felt like he was going to have a heart attack - it was a good thing he was already sitting or he’d have probably fainted. “WHAT? WHAT.”

Kageyama looked to Kakeru, his older half brother was turning as red as he knew he was. Hmm. Maybe asking Kakeru wasn’t the best idea.

“Oh god, Tobio. Did you have sex with Oikawa on your first date???” 

Kageyama looked to this older brother’s shocked expression. He looked away and said, “No.”

“Oh. Okay. You scared me there for a second.” Kakeru was about to say how he’s glad they’re waiting for a bit, but it occurred to him, if Tobio was asking, then he must be thinking about it. It was definitely not his place to forbid Tobio from sleeping with anyone, he was a healthy teen guy after all… “Uh. Just remember...ifyoudecidetohavesexlaterontomakesureyou’reprotected.”

“Of course Kakeru-ni.” Kageyama responded, still looking away from his brother.

“Okay. Well. Good.” Kakeru was torn between trying to be a responsible older sibling, and dying from mortification of having a younger sibling ask about his sex life.

“So…?” Kageyama tried to ask again.

“Well, it’s different. Haiji and I are living under the same roof, and see each other daily. I guess after a few months, we realized the attraction was mutual…” Kakeru trailed off, not really wanting to go into detail.

“I see.” 

Kageyama thought about what his older sibling had said. He’d known Oikawa for a long time now, though he wasn’t sure if it was exactly mutual attraction in their case. For Kageyama’s part, he did always admire Oikawa’s skill, but he thought for quite a while that Oikawa hated his guts. He did run into the older setter before he left for university, and the brunette seemed less antagonistic then. Nicer, even. Then when he saw Oikawa again a few days ago, Kageyama realized his admiration for the older setter was back, and that he actually liked his senpai when his senpai wasn’t being an ass. The physical attraction wasn’t exactly new though - just that it was easy to shove aside when Oikawa was being a jerk in the past.

“Well, goodnight Tobio.” Kakeru could see Tobio was deep in thought, and hoped that his sibling would be able to sort things out on his own.

“Goodnight.”

After a few moments, Kageyama turned his attention back to his phone.

Tooru: Tobio….. Tobio-chan, where are you? Why’d you suddenly stop answering me? 😭

Tobio: Sorry, I was talking to my older brother.

Tooru: Oh okay. You’re forgiven then.

Tobio: Sheesh. 

Tooru: 😖

Kageyama let out a sigh. Is this what he was going to have to deal with from now on if he continues dating Oikawa?

Tobio: Anyway, I should sleep. See you the day after. Goodnight.

Tooru: Goodnight Tobio-chan. 😘😘😘

Kageyama held back the urge to roll his eyes. Oikawa was simultaneously annoying but sweet. Stretching in bed, the black haired setter looked over to see his older sibling attempting to drift off to sleep. Deciding he wanted to get a glass of water before sleeping, Kageyama got up to head to the kitchen.

***

“Oh hey, Tobio-kun.”

Kageyama looked up to see someone else grabbing some water from the kitchen.

“Ah, Yuki-san.”

The older man nodded and smiled at him.

Kageyama wondered if he could ask one of his brother’s friends for advice, “Yuki-san, can I ask you something?”

Yuki tilted his head to the side, having an inkling that this might end up as a conversation. He motioned for the teen to have a seat while he pulled a chair himself. “Sure, what is it?”

“Uh, well.” Kageyama started, trying to will down the blush that was creeping up to his cheeks. “I started dating this older guy, and…”

“Oh, that guy who joined us running a few times, Oikawa was it?” 

Kageyama nodded.

Yuki thought something was up there. What idiot would voluntarily run a stupid amount in the summer heat of his own free will unless he thought it would help get him get laid? So yes, obviously, this Oikawa fellow was foolishly running with them because he wanted in with Kakeru’s younger sibling. 

“I see. So what did you want to ask?”

“I don’t know what I’m actually doing.”

Yuki snickered at that. “Well, that’s a bit too broad. Do you like the guy? Or are you saying you don’t know dating works?”

“I like him! Yeah, I don’t know how dating works.” Kageyama tried to glower at the floor, trying to pretend he wasn’t embarrassed by all this.

Yuki opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. How...how was he even going to begin to answer that???

“Listen Tobio-kun, just spend time with the guy, see if you like his company. You’re lucky he’s another guy, so you probably won’t have to do the usual deal with dating a girl, like amusement parks, and cafes and such. Just spend time together doing what both you have in common.”

Kageyama was quick to answer, “Uh. We’ve spent time together playing volleyball before, and hated each other’s guts. We got along much better going to a cafe.”

Yuki wanted to facepalm badly. They were morons. “Let me guess, you hated each other’s guts when you played together because you were too competitive, right?”

“Uh. Well, we’re still tied at 1-1. For games.”

“OKAY! Skip that. Unless you’re on the same team or something.”

“We were on the same team back in middle school, he still hated my guts.”

Yuki did facepalm this time. He felt like he didn’t have much to work with here.

“Moving along. Okay, you get along when you’re doing anything besides your sport of choice.”

“I guess so?”

“So as I was saying, just go with it and hang out together, see if there’s any attraction.”

“There is.”

That caught Yuki’s attention. “Okay, so what’s the problem?”

“Um. There might be a lot of attraction?” Kageyama pursed his lips and looked off to the side.

Yuki blinked a few times. Ah. Their problem wasn’t dating, it was two teenage boys with raging hormones. He decided to ask a probing question, “Okay, so Tobio-kun, feel free not to answer if you’re uncomfortable, are you a virgin? Did that guy try to convince you to have sex?”

Kageyama gaped slightly, sure his face was red by now. “Yes? And maybe?”

Yuki tried not to laugh. “Yes and maybe.”

“I’ve never done it before and he said he wasn’t going to rush me.”

Yuki let out a breath. “Okay, he sounds decent then. So… I’m still trying to figure out what you want advice on?”

“I think I want to have sex with him?” Kageyama didn’t think his cheeks could get any hotter from embarrassment, but apparently, it was possible.

“AH.” Yuki tried to stifle a giggle. Kakeru’s younger sibling was kind of adorably awkward. “SO yes, you’ve come to Yuki-senpai for advice. Good choice.”

Kageyama found himself being led to the older man’s dorm room.

“Not to seem creepy, but this isn’t really a conversation to have out in the open where anyone else could walk into the kitchen, you know?”

“Oh.” Kageyama’s lips formed an “O”.

***

Once safely inside Yuki’s room, the older man sat Kageyama down, but before he started, Yuki dug into his closet.

“Here.” He held out a couple of packets of condoms.

Kageyama held them carefully from the edges of the packets at arms length.

Yuki tried to not giggle, “Have you never seen condoms before?”

“I have!” Kageyama huffed, “I just...never had any use for them.”

“Well, now you do. I’m going to assume this Oikawa fellow, being older, probably knows how to put them on, so I’ll leave that bit of instruction to him.”

Kageyama nodded. 

“So, usually people want to get into the right frame of mind or mood to have sex, some flirting is typically involved.”

“Oikawa does that a LOT.”

Yuki shot Kageyama a look. “You make him sound like a man whore.”

“I guess he kind of is.”

Yuki blinked a few times. “And you’re dating him.”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

If Tobio wasn’t Kakeru’s sibling, Yuki was almost tempted to shake his shoulders and ask if he was crazy. Taking a deep breath, he told himself that it was none of his business who the teen decided to sleep with.

“And moving along. Do you flirt back?”

“Um. I don’t think so? I don’t know how I should do that. I see how Oikawa does it, and I’d feel stupid doing the same things.”

“Well, if it’s not your thing, that’s alright, but usually kissing is a good start.”

“Okay…” Kageyama cocked his head to the side.

“A good follow up might be moving onto his lap or something. Try licking or playing with his ears, that works for a lot of people. When kissing, you don’t always have to use tongue, sometimes mouth on mouth is nicer. If he’s into it, nip or bite his lower lip. Remember to move your head to the side so you don’t smash noses.”

Kageyama just nodded, trying to remember all these points the older man was making.

“Then if things are going well, you could start getting more physical. Again, if the guy’s more experienced, and not a jerk, I’m sure he could guide you along. You’re a guy, so I’m sure you’ve jacked off before - you could try doing it for two.”

“You mean... “ Kageyama started.

“Yeah, like this.” Yuki demonstrated with hand movements.

Kageyama’s mouth formed an “O” shape again.

“If you decide you want to give him a blow job - remember it’s just mostly in porn where guys stick their whole dick into someone’s mouth. Most people have something called a gag reflex, so going only halfway is totally fine.”

Kageyama was starting to feel a bit too numb to be embarrassed now. He also didn't want to tell Yuki he hadn't watched porn before.

Yuki continued, “However, try to use your hands at the same time as your mouth. Like coordinate as you go up and down with your mouth and gripping the base of the guy’s penis like this.”

Once again, Yuki tried to demonstrate with hand movements.

“Of course feel free to spit or swallow, according to your own comfort level.”

Kageyama nodded feebly. When he wanted sex advice, he had no idea how much he was going to get. This was almost getting to be too much…

“Finally, if you decide to have intercourse…. All I can say is, make sure you use lots of lube. Lots more than you think you need. Seriously. Oh, that and take your time and relax. It’ll hurt more if you don’t.”

“Ok...ay.” 

Yuki grinned and clapped a hand on Kageyama’s back. “Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. We’ve all had awkward first times. Just remember. Protection. And lube.”

“Ah.” Kageyama got up then and gave Yuki a bow. “Thank you!”

“A haha! Don’t worry about it.”

With that, Kageyama scampered off back to Kakeru’s room.

***

The next day as the Aotake residents plus guest were out for their usual run, Kakeru pulled Haiji aside.

“Psst! Haiji!”

“Huh?”

“I spotted some condoms in Tobio’s bag earlier this morning when we were getting ready to head out. I have no idea what to say to him?”

Haiji thought for a second and gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile. "Leave it to me!"

***

End


End file.
